the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hummingbird
A half-fae member of the the Justice Coalition's Youth Coalition. Her origin story can be read (as in text) here since this page only provides a summary. Childhood Emily was born as a result from the Fae Queen's failed invasion of the human realm. During the invasion more than a handful of fae soldiers took a liking to humans, and after the invasion fell apart some pursed relations with them; Emily's mother was one such fae. However, some time after she was born all faes involved with the invasion had to return to Fairyland and Emily lived with her father for the majority of her childhood. When Emily was somewhere around the age of 10, she ventured deep into the woods close to her father's house and met Dawntwinkle, a unicorn, who led her to the fae kingdom of Tir Tairngire. Upon crossing the magical barrier surrounding it she shrunk down to the size of a bug and was granted an audience with the queen who gifted her a jewel to awaken her dormant magical abilities. Now able to fly, Emily is given a tour of the kingdom and meets Oberon, a junior librarian who is about the same age as her, at The Archives. After some scheming, Emily manages to enlist Oberon in helping her track down her mother and the spells necessary to allow her parents to meet again. The remainder of her childhood is spent having misadventures in Fairyland and the human realm until she decides to join the Youth Coalition. Youth Coalition Her motives for joining the Coalition are unknown, as are many of her early adventures with the Youth Coalition. Despite the junior division of the superhero organization being discontinued shortly after it was founded, Emily remained a member and continued the Youth Coalition with Cheshire Cat and Quickdraw despite the other members moving on. She continues to serve with the Coalition into her adulthood. Her superhero alias comes from the nickname her father gave her since she's always in motion. With the Crusaders Emily responded to a call from Doctor /Co/ccult to join his task force made to respond to threats before they could get out of hand. Her time spent with the Cosmic Crusaders may have happened before or during her time with the reformed Youth Coalition as adults. Powers She has a number of magical powers thanks to her fae heritage. Among them are: *Flight via the magical wings of light all fairies posses *Shrinking *Seer - a precognitive ability unique to halflings, special training is required to access this ability as well as the Fae Queen's crown. It is unknown if she'll ever get a chance to use this ability. *Longevity She also possesses a magical sword which takes the form of a rapier made out of light; she uses it to sap her enemies' energy. Emily is not aware of her sword's legacy or name. When she discovers it, a fencing foil with a beautifully filigreed basket hilt hidden in a curious underground chamber, Oberon notes most secret glowing swords have names and legends Emily decides it should be named Flycatcher. In truth, Emily's sword is the Claive Solais, a legendary weapon wielded by heroes throughout history. It may be the greatest achievement of fae smithery - a sword forged from the dream of a sword. Being made from the concept of swordiness itself, it not only can change forms to suit its wielder, but also follows the storyforms of legendary weapons- it has a tendency to avoid remaining in convenient collections like the Archives when its wielder is done with it, rather conspiring to always vanish until such time as a hero finds it in some dramatic out-of-the-way place in a time of need. Perhaps it's the sword's own agenda that it remain incognito, as "Flycatcher" is apparently not identified by the good folk of Tir Tairngire as the Claive Solais. Even the Chief Archivist is fooled! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Magic